


Stay

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Unnamed Racing Driver Boyfriend, you decide who it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Loving a racing driver isn't easy. Being torn between two certainly isn't. Milah shouldn't fall for Sebastian but how can she resist?





	Stay

Milah takes one last look at her boyfriend passed out on the bed and sighs. It was her birthday party, a night that was supposed to convince her that he was the one she wants. It turned out to be just another night where he was distracted, paying more attention to playing on his phone and ordering more and more drinks for himself. When he finally did remember about her he staggered over to her drunk whispering false promises of how good he would make her feel when they made it back to their room. She went with him willingly, desperately trying to forget the look on Seb's face as they passed him.

Sebastian. She shouldn't be thinking of him. She shouldn't think of the stolen moments between them. What started as longing looks, brief touches turning into something so much more. He listened to her, engaged her in a way her boyfriend never has. He made her laugh, challenged her making a insatiable desire deep inside her grow for him. When Seb first kissed her he ignited a passion she never knew existed. That's when she knew she was in trouble. She tried to stay honest to her boyfriend but failed. Every time he pushed her away or ignored her messages, it was another step closer to falling down the rabbit hole. Milah never meant to sleep with Seb but when they found themselves wrapped around each other breathless for the first time neither cared about the world around them. They lost themselves in a pleasure that neither had experienced before and probably never would with anyone else.

She pauses to gently run her finger over the bouquet of cornflowers Seb had sent her for her birthday. The tag attached simply said 'with love x' but she knew straight away who they were from. At the party he gave her a charm for her bracelet, a tiny Dachshund but a bigger reference to his German roots. He spoilt her even though he knew he should stay away. Her boyfriend hadn't even bought her a present, instead promising to give her his credit card to buy something later. He certainly hadn't given her the amazing night he'd promised her. Milah turns back to face him and when she sees him still passed out drunk, sweaty and now snoring she makes her mind up. Reaching for her phone she scrolls through her contacts selects Seb and types 'Are you still awake?'. She hesitates before pressing send. The reply is almost instant 'Yes'. She quickly types 'Can I come over?'. Her heart beats faster as his reply comes through 'Always x'.

Sebastian opens the door greeting her with a soft kiss to her cheek. She crosses the room dropping her coat on the table as she goes. Milah watches as Seb pours her a glass of wine. She doesn't fail to notice its her favourite. As she takes a seat on the sofa Seb unashamedly rakes his eyes over her body. He sits as close to her as physically possible. "You look beautiful liebling". She smiles at him, "Thanks Seb". For the first time that night Milah feels like she's finally enjoying herself. Once against she gets lost within Sebastian's company, when his lips meet hers she doesn't resist him. Their tongues fight for dominance, a fight that Seb always lets her take what she wants. The desire coursing through her veins through being with him makes her feel more alive than anyone else had ever managed. She pulls away taking time to appreciate the sight in front of her, his face is flushed, eyes sparkling with want. She brushes her hand through his hair feeling him lean into her touch.

Milah wonders how something so right can come from a situation that's so wrong. She knows she should walk away from Seb, not just in this moment but in general. She feels the guilt wash over her. Seb is her boyfriends rival on track, the consequences from what they're doing could be catastrophic. She takes one last look at him before she makes probably the hardest decision she's ever made. To walk away. She tenderly strokes the side of his face before leaning in for one last kiss. She abruptly moves away from him watching the expression change on his face as she says, "I have to go". Seb doesn't quite understand, "He's asleep. Please stay longer. He won't know". She sighs as she stands, "No Seb I can't do this anymore. I shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be here".

Milah tries to ignore the hurt on his face as she turns away from him and walks towards her discarded coat. Sebastian rises and follows her across the room. She keeps her back to him, knowing if she looks into his eyes her resolve will crumble and she'll fall straight back into his arms. "I don't believe you mean that", he's trying to keep his voice steady but she can hear the emotion lacing it, "I don't understand why you want to go back to him. Why you keep going back to him". She grasps the end of the table feeling unsteady. Seb continues, "I think you know that we're better together. That I would always put you first no matter what. Don't deny you don't feel this". He's moved closer behind her, so close she can feel his breath on her neck. "Seb" she sighs again, "Don't. Please". He tenderly runs his hands up and down her bare arms leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. "Fine Milah. I'll leave you alone when you admit that you don't feel this. When you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want me". Her heart is beating faster, she has to say it aloud but she knows deep inside that she can't. She feels Seb move even closer, can feel the warmth of his body behind her. She feels him move bringing his mouth to her ear nibbling it as he goes. She moans at the sensation, all rational thoughts of leaving him fast disappearing. She can feel him smiling as he says, "You see I don't think you can say it. I know you too well, all you're thinking about is me being inside you". She groans at the thought, the sound encouraging him to carry on. "Liebling I want to take you here. I know you want me to push that dress of yours up and bend you over the table". Milah's breath hitches, feeling herself get wetter the more Seb says. "I know you're too impatient to wait so will beg me. How you'll enjoy the feeling of me sliding that expensive lingerie I bought you down your legs. How I know you'll be so wet for me I'll be able to slide straight into you and fuck you as hard as I know you like".

He pauses for a moment, giving Milah time for his words to sink in. She's shaking in his arms, the deep heat of arousal taking over her. Seb gives her a gentle kiss on her cheek before asking, "So Herzchen do you have something to say to me?". She knows she should turn and leave but finds herself sounding wanton and needy, "Seb I'll never stop wanting you. Please I'm yours. Always". Sebastian wastes no time fulfilling his promise of ridding her of her underwear and before she knows it he's pressing her into the table edge, as he frees his hardened cock from his jeans. She leans forwards using her arms to support herself, spreading her legs further apart encouraging Seb to take her and chase their pleasure. She groans as she feels his cock rub up and down against her, lingering at her entrance. "Please Seb. Please". He moves forward slowly, teasing her, his fingers gripping harshly at her hips. Milah tries to move back into him, but he's in control. She groans in frustration, the need to have him intensifying. Finally when he thinks she's begged enough Seb slides into her. He thrusts in and out, setting a hard rhythm. She's moaning uncontrollably, arching her back trying to move her hips back into his movement. Sebastian tightens his grip on her hips, trying to keep her in place while he thrusts deeper and harder. She's sobbing his name, fingers desperately trying to grasp the table beneath her. Milah feels the familiar heat of her impending orgasm build and just has enough coherent thoughts to wonder how it is that Seb can always make her this near to falling apart so quickly.

Sebastian realises she's close so changes the angle of his thrusts, relishing in the sounds she makes when he does. As much as he wants to feel her fall apart beneath him, he knows he wants to drag this out. Make her surrender completely to him, to realise that all that matters in this moment is them together. His resolve doesn't last when he hears her breathy moans, "Seb, please don't stop. Like that please. I need you. I want you". He pounds into her, almost brutally, and he feels the first tell tale signs of her orgasm in the tight heat that surrounds him. She screams his name as she comes as he takes one last sharp thrust and stills inside her.

He pauses for a moment, taking time to appreciate the sight of her breathlessly shaking beneath him. He's still rock solid and aching for release himself, he knows he could continue like this but the urge to watch her fall apart is too much to ignore. Sebastian slips out of her and encourages her to turn around. Milah shakily leans against the table for support, biting her lip at the sight of him, leaking cock standing tall, eyes blown with desire and a light sheen covering his body. When he pushes back into her she groans at the sensation. Seb resumes his hard rhythm deliberately, knowing that she's not quite recovered from her previous orgasm. She whimpers as she again gives herself over to the flames building inside her. Milah leans her head against Seb's shoulders, her body shaking with the impending force of another orgasm. Seb’s thrusts become firmer, he whispers to her: “I love you. You’re so beautiful. I need you to come for me again Schätzchen.” She presses harder against him as she comes, shuddering to her climax, crying out in relief. It's enough for Seb to find his release, coming with a hoarse cry deep inside her.

They stay like this, arms wrapped tightly around each other neither wanting to move and shatter this moment. Milah leans up and claims Seb's lips in another heated kiss. Her hands wander further down his back, sliding under his t-shirt feeling his muscles tense beneath her touch. Breaking away just enough to tell him, "We need to move this to your bed". Seb smile lights up and they work their way across the room, losing their clothes as they go, before falling onto the bed. They become a tangle of limbs whilst kissing furiously, neither wanting to let go. Milah feels Seb is hard again, insistently pressing against her, and she realises she never wants anyone other than him. When he drapes himself on top of her ready to enter her again she calls out suddenly, "Seb wait". A look of concern crosses his face as he stops. She caresses his face, "You're right. I shouldn't be going back to him. I need to tell him it's over". She can almost feel the relief radiate from him at her words. "Are you sure?". "Yes. I love you. You're the one who makes me happy". Seb smiles broadly at her before kissing her passionately and pushes into the hilt. He punctuates his words with a roll of his hips, "Well we'll worry about him tomorrow. Right now I just want to make you feel good again". As he starts to move faster Milah can't help but agree. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide which racing driver was Milah's boyfriend so you decide which one you think fits. Feel free to tell me who :)


End file.
